And For That, I Love You
by Storm that Twists in Spiral
Summary: When Cinderheart finds Jayfeather in tears, she tells him things that would shock anyone. But what does Jayfeather say?


**Elsi: Here's another one-shot.**

**Trek: A one-shot the exact OPPOSITE of your other one-shot (No Escape)**

**Elsi: Yup. This one's fluffy. And I'm happy with it. **

**Trek: Elsi doesn't own Warriors. That's a disclaimer for you.**

**Elsi: Enjoy!**

* * *

And For That, I Love You

Cinderheart crouched, keeping her eyes fixed on the squirrel. She inched forward, testing the ground before each pawstep. Just a few more tail-lengths, and she would bring home a meal for Poppyfrost. With thoughts of her sister in her mind, Cinderheart tensed, preparing to spring.

Suddenly, a strangled noise made her stand up. A cat was troubled. The squirrel scattered away, but Cinderheart didn't care. She bounded through the brush, all thoughts of the hunt abandoned. Scenting the air, her heart skipped a beat. Jayfeather was nearby.

Padding past a bush, she caught sight of him. He was crouched by the lake, his body shaking with frustrated sobs. The evening light shone down on his silver tabby fur, making it look as beautiful as the lake. Seeing his pain made her heart throb. On silent paws, Cinderheart walked down and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" she murmured. Jayfeather jumped and turned to her, spitting. Cinderheart could see the anger and panic in his clouded blue eyes.

"Go away, Cinderheart," he hissed. "There's nothing you can do for me." Cinderheart lashed her tail.

"You made me a warrior," she responded, not even slightly intimidated. "You did what Leafpool couldn't. You did what I thought wasn't even possible. Maybe I can do the same for you."

"How?" spat Jayfeather, his words shaking. "I don't know who I am. I don't know what I want. I don't know why I'm even living." Cinderheart gazed at him for a moment.

"You're Jayfeather," she told him. "You're the medicine cat of ThunderClan, the one we all turn to when we need something. You're sharp-tongued, and hot-headed, prickly and just plain mean." The anger in Jayfeather's eyes gave way to shock as Cinderheart told him what she knew she had to. "Most cats just come to you when they're hurt. They don't care enough to look past that outer shell."

"_Most_ cats?" echoed Jayfeather cooly. Cinderheart ignored him.

"But deep down inside, where no cat can see easily, you're gentle and sensitive," meowed Cinderheart. "You fight for the Clan in any way you can. Like Leafpool did, you care for your patients, no matter how much you pretend not to."

"Wh-what?" stammered Jayfeather.

"I've seen how you treat Lionblaze," continued Cinderheart, her paws tingling. You're a great brother, Jayfeather, I know that. H-Hollyleaf knew it, too, and she often sought your advice when mine wasn't good enough." Cinderheart's voice cracked as she said her best friend's name. Jayfeather flinched. "You saved Lionblaze during that daylight Gathering, putting your own life at risk. I don't know how you did it, but you three saved those WindClan kits." Jayfeather's eyes glimmered in surprise. "I know there's more to that story than you're telling," she added. "But that's not important. Jayfeather..." How could she put the next bit into words. "When you taught me to swim, it was because you wanted me to become a warrior. I don't know if it was because you felt bad that I was stuck like that, or what, but you wanted me to become a warrior. And you were the best teacher I ever had. You guided me into the water step by step, being careful and considerate. You encouraged me to keep going, even when I was afraid. You were so excited about the idea that I couldn't let you down. I was scared…so scared that I wanted to turn around and just say no. But then you gave me a reason to go into that water; you put yourself in my pawsteps, and I realized that you _knew_ me. You knew what made me want to do things, and you knew what agitated me. You knew that I could do it, and you knew that I needed to be a warrior. I didn't just feel like the patient that annoyed you all the time – I felt like a cat that you cared about. And it worked. You found the solution from somewhere deep inside that clever mind of yours, and it worked. So from that day on…" She paused. "From that day on…"

"From that day on," urged Jayfeather. His voice had regained some confidence. "What is it Cinderheart?"

"From that day on, I realized that you weren't just the prickly medicine cat who hated the world and wanted nothing to do with your patients," she finished. "And for that…" No. She couldn't say it. She shook her head. "I owe you everything."

Without warning, Jayfeather pressed against her, licking her ear and brushing his pelt to hers.

"Thank you," he breathed, and stepped away from her. With an uncharacteristic smile, Jayfeather turned and trotted up the slope. With a deep breath, she said what she had meant to say before:

"And for that I love you." Jayfeather turned, still smiling.

"I know," he replied simply, and vanished from sight.

* * *

**Elsi: So what do you think? Thought it was too fluffy? Didn't make sense? Or was it juuuuuuuuuuust right. I'd like to know.**

**Trek: I feel all fuzzy inside.**

**Elsi: How do you think _I_ feel! I'm the one who wrote it! Anyways, rate and review if you please. :)**


End file.
